In and out of the woods
by Mikan-Naranja
Summary: One Shoot / Songfic : Après être sortie en catastrophe de la classe de Trelawney, Hermione se perd dans ses réflexions. Entre ses pensées qui bouillonnent et cette stupide chanson de moldus qui tourne dans sa tête, elle a bien du mal à faire le tri. A être honnête envers elle même, aussi.


**Copyrights :** Madame J.K. Rowling et ses fabuleux romans qui m'ont bercé, _Harry Potter_.

L'action de ce OS se passe dans le tome 3 « _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ », chapitre 15.

 **Lyrics :** Joy Division, « _Love will tear us apart_ » (premier couplet), 1980.

 **One Shoot / Songfic :** Après être sortie en catastrophe de la classe de Trelawney, Hermione se perd en réflexions. Entre ses pensées qui bouillonnent et cette stupide chanson de moldus qui tourne dans sa tête, elle a bien du mal à faire le tris. A être honnête envers elle même, aussi.

* * *

Une fine silhouette avançait au hasard dans l'immense parc de son école ô combien spéciale. Elle en connaissait chaque recoin, de ce parc mais elle le savait aussi très fréquenté par les autres élèves et c'était pourquoi elle cherchait à s'en éloigner. Même si elle avait commencé à considérer Poudlard comme une seconde maison, et aimait à se détacher pendant quelques mois de l'univers trop carré de ses parents ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle voulait aller le plus loin possible. Tout allait plutôt bien, avant. Avant le scandale de toute à l'heure… Elle faillit percuter un arbre en y repensant. Non, d'abord arriver à destination. Après elle se perdrait en regrets et remords.

« Trouver un endroit tranquille, et ne plus y penser », se répétait-elle à voix basse, comme on s'accroche à un mantra. « Surtout, ne plus y penser. »

Mais elle y pensait toujours. Hermione pressa le pas, et s'enfonça dans la foret. D'habitude elle ne se sentait bien qu'à la bibliothèque, une bonne pile de grimoires devant elle, voire même plusieurs, n'attendant qu'une chose : être lus par elle. La brune ingérait les connaissances avec une certaine forme de délectation. Ron le lui avait fait remarquer une fois. Il avait dit qu'elle avait l'air d'un « gros chat repus » ou quelque chose comme ça, pendant qu'elle était plongée dans un dictionnaire de runes, et elle avait répliqué que… Hermione établit une sorte de barrage mental pour bloquer les souvenirs affluant. Ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, ça n'avait aucune importance. Mentalement elle commença à fredonner une chanson que sa mère aimait, pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Non. Ne pas penser à Ron, ne penser à rien, ne penser qu'à être en paix. » Elle se mit à courir, de plus en plus vite, pour chasser ses pensées. Rien à faire. En plus elle lui avait répondu sèchement. Ne pouvait-elle jamais se comporter correctement ? De toute façon Ron croyait dur comme fer que Pattenrond avait grignoté son rat.

 _When the routine bites hard –_ Quand la routine te ronge

 _And ambitions are low –_ Et que les ambitions sont au plus bas

Bref, pas de bibliothèque. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Enfin si, peut-être aujourd'hui mais ça allait lui coûter sa nuit. Elle finirait par y aller de toute façon, vu tout le travail qu'on lui collait en arithmétique. Et puis elle aimait trop y aller. Mais pour l'instant, en ce jour maudit l'humiliation était trop forte, et elle avait ressenti le besoin presque primaire de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. De sortir et prendre l'air. Au pire, la jeune fille pouvait toujours remonter le temps de quelques heures, et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Oui, quand ses larmes auraient séchés. Des larmes de quoi au juste ? Tristesse mêlée de rage, colère d'avoir échoué. Tout ces sentiments contradictoires qui lui traversaient l'esprit. C'était trop. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir couru, et se laissa tomber au bord d'une étendue d'eau.

« Non… Je ne suis pas en colère. » Elle haletait. « Ce serait une perte d'énergie. »

« Enfin si, se reprit-telle après une pause. C'est dur à admettre, mais je pense plutôt que j'ai… J'ai honte… D'avoir eu à admettre mon échec. Et de tout le reste. »

Hermione restait Hermione. Fière. Un peu trop peut-être. Les yeux dans le vague, elle continuait d'entortiller des herbes entre ses doigts sans même y penser. Elle avait quand même ouvert la porte d'un coup de pieds, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

« C'était du matériel appartenant à l'établissement... » Elle gémit. La voilà qui se remettait à pleurer, ça en devenait presque ridicule. « Et puis j'ai poussé Ron… Quelle idiote. » Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité. Son pied lui fait mal, mais elle n'a pas encore la force d'essayer de se soigner. Et puis ça lui fait une bonne raison pour pleurer, si jamais quelqu'un la voyait.

 _And the resentment rides high_ \- Et que la rancœur grandit

 _But emotions won't grow –_ Mais les émotions ne viennent pas

Mais Hermione restait lucide, même dans un état aussi catastrophique. Elle avait prévu de rester dans un endroit peu fréquenté. L'instinct, peut-être. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se fier à ses sens, elle était bien trop rationnelle pour ça. Hermione préférait penser que c'était son cerveau qui l'avait mené ici, calculant toutes les possibilités qui se présentait à elle. Le cerveau analyse tout en fonction de ses connaissances, il sait, elle sait qu'il sait ; et elle s'y fiait. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée dans les parages auparavant. Un beau petit coin, une clairière isolée proche du lac. Elle devait bien admettre, à contrecœur à nouveau, que ses jambes l'avaient porté à leur guise jusqu'à lâcher prise ici même.

Elle avait treize ans, et les meilleures notes de tout Poudlard. Tous ses professeurs la considéraient comme une élève appliquée. Sauf Rogue, mais lui c'était un cas à part. Et bon sang ! Sans vouloir paraître un peu narcissique, elle sentait nettement que son esprit était vif, et probablement au dessus de la moyenne. Bien entendu, elle s'en donnait les moyens et entraînait son cher cerveau au quotidien. Toujours à réviser, toujours à la bibliothèque. Et surtout toujours derrière ces inconscients d'Harry et Ron, à devoir les rappeler à l'ordre presque chaque soir. Mais cette année, ce n'était pas la même paire de manches. Les semaines s'enchaînaient, et n'avaient été qu'une succession de mauvaises passes. Et peut-être aussi de mauvaises décisions de sa part. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait ses amis, qu'elle était toujours sur les nerfs. Dans un sens elle l'avait cherché avec son envie irrépressible de tout savoir sur tout, et de s'inscrire à tous les cours malgré les risques. D'ailleurs, son retourneur de temps commençait à lui retourner la tête, elle qui était pourtant si organisée et terre à terre. C'était à cause de ce foutu cour de divination ! Cette vieille bique de Trelawney… Non, même Dumbledore aurait perdu son calme, _n'est ce pas ?_

« Et si je remontais les heures, se dit-elle pour la énième fois, je pourrais faire mieux que ce que je n'ai fait. Assister au cour en cachette plusieurs fois, et la semaine prochaine je reviendrais en vainqueur... » La jeune fille n'aimait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Excédée par la divination, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'enlever de l'esprit ce qu'elle aurait _dû_ pouvoir apercevoir. Dans les fonds de tasses, les boules de cristal, les étoiles, peu importe ! Hermione ne supportait pas la défaite, elle ne supportait pas de n'avoir rien vu. Rien aperçu. Rien. Elle n'arrivait à rien.

 _And we're changing our ways –_ Et nous changeons nos habitudes

 _Taking different roads –_ En prenant des routes différentes

Ou alors, et cette alternative ne l'enchantait guère, ou alors… « Peut-être que je... devrais... ab… bandon.. ner.. ? » Dur à dire, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Dur à appliquer aussi. Mais elle avait trop honte pour se représenter dans la classe de Trelawney. Autant assumer ce départ en furie ! Autant en être fière, de cette partie d'elle-même. De toute façon elle envisageait déjà de commander des livres sur la divination et de se les faire envoyer discrètement par hibou. Elle pourrait toujours apprendre par elle-même, ce serait tout aussi bien.

Par contre elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire face à ses amis. Elle avait capté le regard de Harry en partant, mais Hermione n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle y avait vu. Même le regard de son camarade lui était étranger. La vie entière n'était-elle que divination ? Sa poitrine se soulevait plus lentement, et son coeur se calmait. Hermione ne se sentait pas de se relever. Elle s'accrocha à la pensée qu'Harry la comprenait mieux que d'autres. Il saurait expliquer à Ron. Elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir à le faire elle-même. Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Le vent soufflait à grands bruits, tout d'un coup, et les nuages se reflétaient sur le petit lac. « Il est temps de rentrer. Ce n'est pas comme si je séchais les cours, mais quand même…. » Elle ressentait une forme d'urgence qui la poussait à ne pas rester là. « Je n'aime pas ça., la clairière n'a plus rien de beau. Mes larmes l'ont souillé, si je reste plus longtemps, je ne pourrais jamais avancer. »

Prenant sa baguette d'une main ferme, elle lança le sortilège vers son pied endolori, d'une voix qui sonnait presque… hésitante. Mais Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne à hésiter. Dans l'idéal, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se tromper. Mais toutes ces remises en question avaient ébranlé l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle qui pourtant n'avait jamais considéré sa personne du point de vu des autres et leurs regards, leurs jugements ne lui importaient pas en temps normal. Une simple crise de nerf, et là voilà qui pensait à sa réputation !

Son pied allait mieux, il était temps de rentrer. Hermione sautilla entre les racines des arbres, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point elle s'était enfoncée dans la foret interdite. Après quelques minutes elle atteint la lisière des arbres et jeta un long regard au château. Elle prit le temps de sécher ses larmes et d'enlever les brindilles qui s'étaient accrochées dans sa chevelure sauvage.

… _Then love, love will tear us apart again –_ Puis l'amour, l'amour nous mettra en pièces, encore.

Au loin, elle apercevait deux robes noires sur la colline. Leurs écharpes étaient aux couleurs de Griffondor. Leur destination supposée ne laissa finalement aucun doute à Hermione : Ron et Harry avaient fini le cour de divination, et avaient l'air de se rendre chez Hagrid. Bon, au moins elle savait où ils étaient, elle pourrait toujours les retrouver plus tard. Discrètement, Hermione sortit son retourneur de temps. En quelques secondes, c'était fait. Elle était revenue plusieurs heures en arrière, au tout début de la matinée. Temps de vivre sa deuxième journée. Elle se pressa vers le château avec les premières lueurs du jour. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. Alors qu'elle passait dans un couloir presque vide, elle tomba sur Malefoy. Ce dernier la reconnut, et voulut lui cracher dessus. Hermione avait une furieuse envie de le frapper. Mais depuis la divination, elle n'avait fait que céder à ses pulsions de haine. Donc elle l'ignora.

En passant devant la Grande Salle où les élèves à peine réveillés commençaient leur déjeuners, elle ralentit inconsciemment, et ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement à leurs places. Ron et Harry rigolaient ensemble au loin, et elle était à côté d'eux. Ou plus exactement, elle leur tournait le dos, et avait les yeux perdus dans un livre. Même en y repensant maintenant, Hermione ne se rappelait pas ce dont ils avaient pu rire, tant d'heures plus tôt.

Elle devait changer pour arranger les choses. Écouter sa tête et se replonger dans tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive ? Ou écouter son cœur, et coller des beignes à ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises ? Si elle ne faisait pas encore bien la part des choses, ça viendrait. Elle allait juste écouter ses deux organes en même temps, on verrait bien où ça la mènerait cette fois.

Une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, Hermione se plongea dans un nouvel art. La maîtrise, le contrôle de soi, et surtout un essai sur la boxe. Pourquoi pas après tout, son instinct lui disait qu'elle pourrait toujours en avoir besoin.


End file.
